


Impressing The Devil

by Smolfryz



Category: Sam & Cat (TV), Victorious (TV)
Genre: BAMF Sam Puckett, Carly and Freddie make an appearance eventually, Cat being sweet and innocent, Coming Out, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossover, Daddy Kink, Eventual Romance, F/F, Femslash, Fluffyfest, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Jade West doesn't trust Sam, LGBTQ Themes, Love Confessions, Mild Kink, Motorcycle Sex, Sam being adorable asking consent, Soft Jade West, Strap-Ons, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Underage Drinking, hardcore handholding, puckentine, snuggles and cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolfryz/pseuds/Smolfryz
Summary: Sam and Cat have been roommates for a while, but Sam has never met Cat's friends from Hollywood Arts. After a small promise was made, Sam keeps her end of the deal and now has to impress one of the most judgmental souls on the planet at the annual Kickback. That dark soul is Jade West herself and she already doesn't trust the former web-hostess due to Sam's shady past.
Relationships: Sam Puckett/Cat Valentine
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	1. More Than Bibble

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a re-write of how Sam met Jade the first time - if their first didn't go so well.

Cat Valentine had promised herself that she wouldn’t get hurt again. She promised herself that she wouldn’t let her heart get wrapped up in someone’s charm. Cat Valentine had also promised herself that she wouldn’t fall in love even if it felt like the perfect fairy tale ending. How on earth did she find herself standing before the mercy of the gods, pleading for some kind of answer as to why she had fell so _damn_ hard over her new roommate. She couldn’t like a girl, but Sam Puckel was different. _Very different._

It was immediate, and no matter how many times Cat had scolded herself over and over, that feeling would never go away. It only progressed. She even told her friends that her feelings for Sam were far worse than her addiction to bibble. That’s what it was. Looking at Sam, even if she couldn’t touch her, was an easy addiction for her eyes. Sam’s golden mane was the first thing that always caught Cat’s eyes when she walked into a room. “Morning,” said Sam as she carried herself through the kitchen with a stifled yawn. 

“Good morning,” said Cat. Her eyes shift over as she watches Sam dig around the refrigerator for something to fill her bottomless pit of a stomach. “I’m making waffles if you’re interested.”

“Wait,” paused Sam as she turned on the balls of her feet to her perky redheaded friend. “This isn’t the sloppy waffle idea you had a couple months ago is it?” Cat could see the interested look on the paler girl’s face and it makes her giggle lightly at her excitement. With a little nod, Cat points to the already made sloppy Joe mixture on a plate near the waffle maker next to her. “Oooh,” Sam said with a little sparkle in her eyes. “It’s been a while since we had those.” Cat smiles, equally excited about them as she was.

“There’s coffee ready too,” said Cat as she turned her attention back on her waffle-making. She may be an idiot sometimes, but Sam was impressed with the girl’s cooking. How long has Cat been awake making this? Sam smiled, taking a failed piece of waffle from the reject plate and pops it in her mouth. Sam takes her designated mug and begins pouring herself a cup of coffee and hauls herself to the living room and plops down on the couch. It was their usual lazy Sunday, but she knew eventually they would have to babysit later tonight. 

To be honest, Sam wasn’t exactly up for it, but they were starting to run thin on cash. Even with the babysitting gig, Sam has opted to work part time at a mechanic shop. She knew a few things about vehicles even though her specialty was motorcycles. With part time, they were able to keep their head above the water. “Hey Cat,” began Sam as she flipped through random T.V. channels trying to decide on. “I’m going to be going in for work this evening at the bike shop. I thought it would help out with funds.” Sam said with a soft sigh and sinks back lazily into the couch.

That means Cat would have to babysit on her own - at least for a little while. She was only going to go in for a few hours to get a decent amount of money. Tinker with a few bikes, fix what she knew and be on her merry way again so she can hurry back home to Cat. “So, I’ll be on my own tonight?” Cat asked as she transferred a good waffle over to a plate. She knew Sam liked a heavy amount of food, and she always made extra for the blonde whenever she got hungry. Sam detected a sad tone in Cat’s voice and it made her groan. The redhead glances over, giving her roommate a certain look.

“Don’t look at me like that,” said Sam and stands before moving into the kitchen once more. “We need the money.”

“I know, but we’re babysitting two kids tonight.” Cat sighed to herself. “If you do this, you have to promise me you’ll go to the annual Kickback at my school next week. You still haven’t exactly met my friends.” Cat said and prods Sam’s stomach with a pointed finger. With a smile, Sam nods her head and takes Cat’s pinky finger with her own. Cat always retained that childlike personality that Sam adored. Even if at times she can be a little bit of a handful and irritating, Sam still cared about Cat in the most unusual ways.

“Promise,” said Sam. The way that Cat talks about her friends at Hollywood Arts made Sam feel slightly inadequate. She was still excited to meet them, but where she really had a lack of talent, she always felt inclined to reject Cat’s offer to meet up with them. It was important to Cat, so Sam would do this for her regardless even though her only talent was that she broke a texting record with one hand and picking locks in under a few seconds. The look on Cat’s face was priceless and she wrapped her arms around Sam tightly.

The motion made Sam clamp her own arms to her side (her normal defense mechanism), but let Cat embrace her for only a few seconds before she smelled something starting to burn. “Uh, Cat…” Sam points in the direction of the smoke coming from the waffle maker and Cat gasps loudly trying to frantically unplug it before it caught fire. A little flame sparked, and started to engulf what batter was in the maker, but Sam came through like a superhero with the fire extinguisher. She aims the nozzle and pushes the discharge lever, letting the chemical agent immediately put the flame out.

Cat looked frazzled and Sam couldn’t blame her. “You okay?” asked Sam after setting the extinguisher down with a relieved sigh. Her roommate nodded, and checks the waffle maker which was covered in white gunk. It needed to be cleaned, but she was only able to make enough for Sam. However, what Sam had done was unusually sweet. The blonde smiled, placing a comforting hand on Cat’s shoulder and picks up the burnt piece of waffle, taking a huge bite out of it. Cat’s eyes widened. “Still good to me,” confirmed Sam with a crumbly grin.


	2. The Devil Walks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Briefly, Sam comes face to face with Jade which doesn't go so well, but Cat insists that she is harmless.

_Hollywood Arts. What a strange ass place...._

Only being here one other time in her life, Sam never really had a chance to mill around and observe her surroundings. At the current time, the halls were empty, so she was able to get a feel of the place before the open space became flooded with students. It was interesting, seeing all of the lockers decked out to their own personal tastes, and Sam tried to find Cat’s before it could be pointed out to her. 

Without even questioning her guess, Sam walks over to the pink locker that was under one that was lit up in lights that said “Make It Shine”. _Clever,_ thought Sam in reference to the locker above, but right now her attention was on the pink one with a ladybug on it. “This one has to be Cat’s,” said Sam in a sure tone. It was kind of cool that the students were able to decorate their own. An odd bell sounded in four different tones signaling that class was over for the day and Sam just slid to the floor, waiting for her. 

She was impatient, because she was supposed to meet up with Dice and Goomer at Bots. _Come on, Cat._ thought Sam as she watched the students trickle through the halls, one by one toward their lockers. “Excuse me,” said a voice and Sam looks up from where she was sitting to see a pretty faced girl with high cheekbones and brown hair. She wasn’t Cat, so the girl wasn’t really interesting to her. Sam stands on her feet, and eyes the girl for a second and opened her mouth as if she was going to speak.

“And you are?” asked Sam as she leaned against the lockers.

“My name’s Tori. You’re in front of my locker.” 

Looking over her shoulder, she jerked a thumb in the direction of the one that was all lit up like a Christmas tree. “This one?” Sam asked and Tori nodded. The half-Latina looks at Sam for a second, unsure who the strange girl even is and why was she standing around her locker was a question only the gods would know. “You’re a friend of Cat Valentine’s right?” Tori is opening her locker when she heard the name and she looks over, placing her books where they needed to be. 

“Yeah,” said Tori slowly. “She should be on her way. Who are you?”

“Sam Puckett.” It was the name that really caught Tori’s attention and she closed her locker door immediately which made Sam jump in surprise. She didn’t realize it at first who the blonde was, but then excitement lit the girl’s face up like it was when she first was accepted into Hollywood Arts. Tori had watched iCarly before but never knew in a million years that Sam Puckett - an actual internet celebrity - would be gracing their school with her presence. Plus, Cat has been talking about her nonstop.

“ _The_ Sam Puckett? From iCarly right?” Tori asked, excitedly.

“Uhh, yeah.” Sam leans back a little bit, realizing how big of a fan this girl was of the former web-hostess. Sam didn’t mind the little bit of fame she got from the show, but at times it can be rather annoying. Tori claps and looks over her shoulder, seeing Jade and Beck heading over to their lockers and she drags her new friend over to meet them. A loud groan escapes Sam, as she tries to wriggle from the girl’s grip but it wasn’t any use. “You gotta let me go, man. Personal space.” Sam said with urgency in her tone. 

“Jade!” shouted Tori keeping her enthusiasm as she hurried over to the goth girl’s side. 

“Whatever it is, I’m not interested, Vega.” said Jade as she looked over to see the blonde next to her frenemy. She shuts her locker, placing a new pair of shiny scissors into her bag and adjusts the strap over her shoulder. Immediately, the second girl’s presence was incredibly different from the spunky brunette next to her. She was intimidating, and somewhat scary in the face as her eyes easily held an intense amount of disdain already. It was almost as if she was deliberately trying to repel the brunette away.

Remaining silent, Sam only smiled weakly. _Maybe if I don’t move, she can’t see me. No, that’s stupid. That only happens in that one movie._ Sam thought as she tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear nervously. Where was Cat? She is being manhandled and stared down which was causing her to feel awkward. Right now, she could have her face buried in a bucket of chicken right now, but she has to resort to this kind of torture. Jade steps up to Sam eyeing her in a challenging way, but she keeps her stance firm.

That amount of intensity made Sam recoil only slightly because it was enough to match her own. However, she was saved by a flash of red out of the corner of her eyes and she was relieved to see the familiar girl. “Oh, thank god,” said Sam as Cat wrapped her arms around Sam who squealed with delight to see her. This made Jade and Tori step back a little, but only Tori kept a huge smile when she saw the two friends embrace. “There you are, Cat. I’ve been waiting for ages.” 

“Sorry, I was helping a few people put away some props we were using in a scene. They were really heavy.” explained Cat and caught her breath as she threaded an arm through Sam’s almost instinctively. Tori noticed the move because Cat’s eyes were filled with hunger when she kept them glued to Sam as she spoke. “Oh,” says Cat as she looked over to her schoolmates. “This is Sam. She was supposed to meet you at the Kickback this weekend, but I guess she ruined the surprise.”

“Oh, you’re coming to the Kickback?” Tori asked. It took everything Jade to not release a massive groan of discomfort at how painful this conversation was. “You're boring me,” said Jade and walks off, shoving a shoulder into Sam who became slightly disheveled. Tori sighed, shaking her head. 

“But anyway,” said Tori as she watches Sam rub her shoulder in pain. “It’d be awesome if you’d come to the Kickback. You can meet the others then. Cat has told us all about you.”

“Is the walking dead going to be there?” asked Sam referring to Jade. It was a snide remark which made Cat cover her mouth to muffle her giggles. “It wasn’t that funny.”

“Sam! That's rude. Jade is sweet.”

“Yeah, to only _you_ , Cat.” Tori said earnestly and rolled her eyes.

The blonde’s eyebrows raised in surprise and glanced over at her roommate and wonders what that all meant. Jade didn’t seem very interactive or garrulous around the redhead, but in general she didn’t feel like the type of person you wanted to have a conversation with anyway. “Can we go now? Dice and Goomer are waiting for us at Bots,” said Sam as she rested a forehead against Cat’s shoulder. She didn’t want to hang around for so long, and Cat knew how irksome she can be when her stomach was empty for more than two hours at a time.

“I’ll see you this weekend, Tori.” said Cat with a little wave and heads out the main hallway through the double doors with Sam hooked on her arm. 

“See ya, Cat. It was nice meeting you, Sam!” said Tori with a little wave.

-S-

“There’s something about her I don’t like,” said Sam after she pulled up on her motorcycle with Cat clinging to her backside. She knew that Jade already had something against her, but Cat was persistent about telling her she had nothing to worry about. That Jade West was harmless.

“Her bark is worse than her bite, Sam.” said Cat. “She’s really a puppy deep down.”

“Puppies are cute, cuddly and sweet,” explained Sam. “Jade is an insidious demon ready to strike and take your soul.” She wiggled her fingers in Cat’s direction in a humorous manner which made other girl laugh.

There was nothing to do but ignore Sam’s concern. Maybe she just needed to spend time with Jade and she would see that there was nothing to be afraid of. She watched as Sam shut the ignition off on her motorcycle and tucked her keys into her leather jacket. Cat hopped off first with a sigh and Sam followed the redhead inside of Bots. “You can’t know that after twenty minutes. I’ve known her for over two years. She’s one of my best friends.” Maybe she was just super protective over Cat? Sam entertained the thought for a moment until they caught site of Goomer and Dice who had already reserved a table.

“Hey guys. Over here!” Dice yelled and beckoned them over.

“Hey,” said the girls in unison and sat down on the opposite side of the boys.

“Hello, Miss Cat. You have fun at school today?” Goomer asked politely. He was already munching around on an appetizer and Sam snatched a pork finger right off his plate. Cat gave Goomer a smile and nods her head. 

“Yeah. Sam actually met a couple of my friends.”

“Ugh,” groaned Sam as she bit down into the stolen pork finger. “One friend and one demonic creature.” A fearful expression developed quickly on Goomer’s face and Dice quickly tried to explain to him it wasn’t an actual demonic creature or at least he hoped it wasn’t. 

“How many times do I have to say it, Sam? Jade is harmless.”

“A hundred and seventy-five,” answered Sam sarcastically. For a second, Cat paused and began saying _’Jade is harmless’_ quietly to herself over and over until they were ready to order food. Tandy came scooting over and began asking for orders and Sam was in the mood for more than just her usual. She had picked up her paycheck from the mechanic shop and offered to buy Cat’s food as well, even if she declined it. “Come on, Cat. It’s on me today.”

“Why… you don’t just offer without wanting something.” asked Cat suspiciously and narrowing her curious eyes on her friend. “You’re still going to the Kickback because you promised me.”

“Fuck,” muttered Sam. 

“You said a bad word,” whispered Cat.

“I’ll say a lot more than that,” finished Sam as she finished off the pork finger aggressively. It took a half an hour, but the delivery bot came by with not only a full plate of nachos, but also two sliders and a to-go order of pork fingers. Cat is amazed at the amount of food, but she knows when Sam eats like this, her worry is still there. The only thing that Cat ordered was a grilled chicken salad and a side of fries. Cat knew that Sam was stress eating and she wanted to be able to take the girl’s worry away because she’s never seen her so tremulous over someone she had just met.

After a moment of light talk with Goomer and Dice, Cat noticed how quiet Sam was. "I know you’re nervous about going tomorrow night,” began Cat. “But you don’t have to talk to Jade. There’s Beck, Andre, Tori and Robbie, too.” Hesitantly, the redhead slides a hand to Sam’s leg and places it gently in between her thighs. She was always pretty habitual when it came to how touchy she was and Sam really didn’t mind it. The blonde found it comforting.

“Jade basically challenged me,” said Sam through gritted teeth. “No one challenges, Mamma.” She appreciated Cat’s kindness, however, and places a hand over top hers and gives it a tight, affectionate squeeze.

“Who is Jade?” asked Dice curiously as he slurped up spaghetti noodles.

“Not a who, a _what_.” Sam corrected with a nod. “The things from your nightmares.”

“Sounds scary,” Goomer intervened.

Cat sighed as she caressed the back of Sam’s hand to calm her down. It wasn’t working it seemed and she knew the Kickback was already going to be a little interesting. Maybe Sam didn’t have to go with her, but she knew Jade would say something if she hadn’t shown up. She would have to keep an eye on Sam throughout the night to make sure she wasn’t going to be causing trouble. Sam will retaliate regardless if Jade does or says anything to her. Cat hated being in the middle of things, but Sam was right to be irritated. Jade did make the first move.


	3. Hate Is A Strong Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam attends the Kick Back with Cat and her friends, but Jade still feels inclined to interrupt the fun evening. Even though Cat's feelings for Sam is spiraling further deeper than before, she is unaware that Sam feels the same way.

Sam wasn’t sure how tonight was going to go. In fact, she was half tempted to cancel the whole thing, but she had kept a promise to Cat. She would attend this thing called a Kick Back, but in all honesty, she wished she could just _kick back_ at home and watch cartoon reruns with Dice and Goomer. No, she had to keep her promise because that is what Sam Puckett did. Did she really have to dress up for such events though? She was such a jeans and tshirt kind of girl.

This event always excited Cat. There were always pretty decorations, amazing food and drinks for everyone to enjoy at the Asphalt Café. Even though last year was definitely unexpected with the whole hot cheese fountain incident, she knew this year would make up for it because Sam was going with her. She only hoped that the blonde would behave herself because she knows things were already so intense with Jade.

Cat could tell Sam was nervous, though. The way she paced back and forth in the living room as she waited for her and she kept mumbling things like she was reciting a play. “You don’t have to be nervous,” Cat said as she stopped Sam in mid-step. “The others are going to love you. I’ll make sure Jade plays nice.” She gives Sam a comforting smile that didn’t really help much. It did ease Sam’s worries, but she knew that if Jade had said anything in attempt to upset, threaten or challenge her, Sam wouldn’t be able to hold back. That was her main worry.

“Thanks,” said Sam as she fishes out her motorcycle keys from her leather jacket. “I can handle it though. I went to juvie for several years, so Jade will be easy to deal with if she decides to start anything.”

“She’s just being overprotective.” Cat said earnestly. “I’ve been friends with her for a long time. It’s how she is with certain people.”

Cat brought up a valid point. Maybe Jade was simply being overprotective? There was no reason for Sam to be so fixated on someone who really posed no danger at all. It was a logical reason for an illogical situation. If she had kept her distance from Jade, maybe things would sort themselves out? “You might be right. She really cares about you, huh?” Sam asked as Cat grabbed her purse sitting on the couch. The redhead nodded, making sure everything was there she needed and pulled out her phone. 

The Kick Back always started at 7pm, so they did have some time left to kill. If anything right now, Sam wanted to take the detour on her motorcycle. It would be an extra twenty minute drive, for such a short distance, but there’d be no traffic at all on the back roads. It’s out of their way and she wondered if Cat would be up for that. She would make sure not to be late. The blonde looks over at her motorcycle through the glass door and then to Cat before asking, “wanna take the detour to Hollywood Arts?” A small smile crept up on Cat’s face and that put a fire in Sam’s stomach. 

“There’s detours? I’ve never seen them.” Cat said.

“That’s because you didn’t know me yet.” Sam returns the smile and beckons the redhead to follow her out to her bike. “Let’s get going. By the time we get through the detours, we’d be right on time for the Kick Back.” She opens the sliding door and steps out on the patio to feel cool air hit her face. It was still warm during the day, but Sam liked the cool air. It reminded her of Seattle during the rainy months which were a lot of. She offers Cat the spare, pink helmet and pops on her own before starting the ignition. 

The one thing Cat loved about Sam was her ability to become completely reliant on her instincts and desire to explore. She has been lost several times on her way to school (and it still happens somewhat), but Sam seems to have a keen sense of direction and she is glad for that. “As long as we don’t get lost. Sounds like fun, though.” Sam looks over and straddles the bike, feeling the engine rumble between her thighs. Cat makes sure the apartment is locked up tightly before they leave because she knows they won’t be coming home for a while. At least she’ll have a little bit of alone time with Sam before the party.

Snapping the helmet tightly around her head, Cat becomes comfortably acquainted with Sam’s backside which is always really warm to her. She slips her arms around a thin waist and lays her head down. Cat has gotten used to behaving properly on a motorcycle. The first few times out on this thing had driven Sam crazy. She knows now not to tickle Sam, or do strange things while she’s focusing on the road, so she lays her head down and enjoys Sam’s warmth and presence. Sam is looking over her shoulder, smiling at Cat as she prepares to shift gears and pulls out of the apartment complex. 

It was a Friday night, so the main roads will be jammed with tourists and usual night goers. Sam knew it was probably for the best to take the detours. Maybe one day, she’ll take Cat on a road trip with her back to Seattle if she’s willing. Or maybe just go across the country to New York or something. She knew it probably wouldn’t take Cat much convincing, but wasn’t sure anymore. Cat has an impulse control issue and she would possibly jump the gun the moment she is asked without thinking it through and what she’ll be leaving behind. But it wasn’t forever. Sam was hoping just to make a couple weeks out of it. 

It was the main reason why she picked up a side job at the mechanic shop. She wanted to save enough to surprise Cat one day with a road trip. She wanted to take her anywhere she wanted - to all of Cat’s favorite places. Sam had been lost in her thoughts for five minutes before she felt Cat nuzzling against her, trying to block out the wind from her face. The smile was impossible to contain and she loved how closed Cat usually is and can become to her. They hit a little stretch of highway that was completely out of the way, but only several cars went down. She stops for a second and Cat raises her head to look. 

“How far out are we?” asked Cat, a little concerned where Sam is heading.

“Not far at all actually. We’re only fifteen minutes away from HA,” replied Sam with a grin. She turns over her shoulder, inhaling the floral scented perfume Cat was wearing. _Goddamn, she drives me crazy. At least it’s a good crazy most of the time._ Thought Sam as she patted Cat’s thigh that was gripping the seat. She revved the bike and took off down the road as Cat made herself comfy again. She opens her eyes, watching how several trees and houses dot the side of the road. It wasn’t as crowded out here and it always blew Cat’s mind that fifteen minutes into the city, and it becomes super congested and suffocating almost. No matter what though, she loved Hollywood. It was her home, but since her heart had been failing her, she would probably go wherever Sam goes if truth be known. 

Cat was wanting to tell Sam how she felt, but the thing that was stopping her was her fear. She didn’t know what her friends would say, especially Jade. She had always been so overprotective. Sometimes, it felt like no one was good enough of her unless she had Jade’s solid approval and it already looked like that was an utter let down because of their first encounter. Maybe she would have to try and show Jade that Sam is a sweet person and does care about her, or at least she hoped Sam did. She would try to keep Jade busy tonight and away from Sam just so she has a chance to prove her worth.

Before she realized it, they had pulled up to HA. There were a ton of vehicles in the parking lot, so Sam had to wedge herself in between red pickup and some hatchback. “That’s Beck’s truck,” said Cat. “You’ll get along with him I bet. He’s also pretty good with mechanical stuff.” Sam shut the ignition and the two girls slipped off their helmets. Cat can hear the music from here and she was already starting to get excited (not that she wasn’t already). If Beck was here already, that must meant Jade was too. 

Cat threaded an arm through Sam’s affectionately and it caused a dusty pink color to rise in her cheeks. It was weird though because even though they weren’t dating, they behaved as such and it always left people guessing. “You know, someone is actually going to think you’re my girlfriend.” Sam joked as they walked through the main doors of the school. It was quite empty in the halls, but Sam could hear the chatter and laughter amongst the students outside. “That wouldn’t be a bad thing,” muttered Cat. “Would it?” She was getting ahead of herself, but Sam never really replied to her question. She only chuckled and playfully tugged on a few strands of Cat’s hair in response.

As soon as they stepped outside, Tori was the one who spotted them first and waved them over to the table where Andre and Robbie were sitting. “Hey guys!” said Tori. It was that pretty-faced girl with the incredible cheekbones. Sam gives the group a little wave and Robbie couldn’t believe that it was _the_ Sam Puckett from iCarly. He is staring at her with this unbelievable expression and looked at Tori. 

“You weren’t kidding when you said it was Sam Puckett,” the curly haired boy said. “Cat, I can’t believe she’s your roommate!”

At this point, Sam was getting used to being recognized. It didn’t bother her all too much until they started asking her questions about Carly and Freddie. She missed her friends, but that life is behind her for the time being and she didn’t want that to always be the focus of conversation. After a few moments of chatting with Cat’s friends, she felt a very strong presence come up behind her. “Well, well. Looks like you did show up after all,” commented the girl with porcelain skin. 

“I was invited, so of course I came.” said Sam simply. She could feel Cat pulling the hem of her shirt to keep her grounded. It was working for now. All she did was take a calm breath, ignored Jade’s snarky comments and placed her attention with the others. “You must be Beck,” said Sam. “Cat tells me you’re good with mechanics.” Sam decides to take a seat in between Cat and Robbie, which was probably the safest spot and furthest from Jade who was giving her this most sinister expression. She wasn’t about to let Jade ruin her night, so she tried to avoid the best she could.

“Ah, yeah. It’s nice to meet you. I wouldn’t say I’m good,” said Beck.

“What? You helped fix my car until it was brand new once,” replied Robbie with a laugh. “Don’t be so modest, Beck.”

“Well, the mechanic shop I’m working at is looking for part time employees. They’re expanding, so they’re needing more people that know the material.” Sam nodded and thanked Cat silently when she was handed a cup of red punch. “It pays pretty good.”

Jade is listening to Beck and Sam talk about cars and it makes her eyes roll back into her head. “What? I don’t think that’s a good idea,” commented Jade. “You’re already so busy with school and taking care of your dad remember?” 

“I have plenty of time to do part time, babe. I can always take weekends.”

“What about rehearsal and everything for school?” Jade said, trying to deter Beck’s interest from getting the job. She knew it would help them both out in the long run, but she couldn’t stand the thought of Beck wandering about a shop with Sam around. It wasn’t because she was jealous that Sam was getting far more attention because she’s an internet celebrity… okay… that was totally a lie. Of course, Jade is jealous. Even Andre and Tori can see it written all over her face. Tori didn’t think Sam even liked guys like Beck or maybe even men at all. She had a certain aura about her that screamed like she had a more masculine vibe. 

She wasn’t going to lie that Sam was attractive, but Tori couldn’t admit that to anyone but herself. Just by the way Cat was eyeing Sam, she was sure that Cat was pining after her. She supposed that’s what happens sometimes. She pulls on Andre’s sleeve and he glances in the direction where Tori indicated, which had been at the two girls across from them. “Do you see a spark between those two?” Tori whispered. It was entirely way too obvious. Andre nodded his head. 

“Yeah, but I don’t think Sam sees it yet.” Andre whispered.

“I’m going to try to get Cat alone tonight, see if I can get some information.” Tori has this look on her face that tells Andre that she’s about to go snooping. He sighs, and shakes his head at his friend before taking a bite out of some mystery meat that Sikowitz made again this year. It wasn’t half bad this time and at least he could tell it was some kind of sausage - he thought anyway. Andre didn’t know why she had to pry into people’s love lives all the time, but the outcome would be certainly amusing for him if it turned out true that Cat has fallen for Sam. The night was still young, and things were already looking very promising.

When music began to pick up, everyone partnered up to dance. Beck and Jade, Andre and Tori and even Robbie had managed to swing Trina in who was not as enthusiastic about it as he was. The two roommates sat there for a moment while that fast beats began to pick up like they were at some eighteen and over club. “Cat, you wanna dance?” Sam asked politely and jerked her head in the direction of the others. She could see the way Cat’s face lit up at the question and the girl nods, feeling butterflies spin around in her stomach.

Sam stands on her feet, and takes her Cat’s hand in her own. Even though Sam’s hands were clammy from being nervous around these new people, Cat didn’t mind it. It was normal to be somewhat nervous and Cat was used to that feeling whenever she was around Sam. The music continued, switching from Lady Gaga to Taylor Swift all the way to Fall Out Boy. It was an interesting mix of music especially when Tori gets up on stage to belt out lyrics to a few of her favorites. Sam thought she was a pretty amazing singer, but she has heard Cat sing before plenty of times and her voice always outshined everyone else - at least in Sam’s opinion.

Out on the floor, Sam could see so many talented dancers too. She was just swaying to the beat, trying to keep up with Cat and the others and avoiding Jade at all cost. There were a number of times Jade tried to force her way between herself and Cat, but she was immediately dragged back by Beck. He always catches on to what she was attempting to do and that was to sabotage their good time. "No, no," said Beck as he pulled Jade back to dance. She groaned heavily, giving Beck a look that sent a certain fear through him.

"I'm not doing anything," said Jade as she wrapped her arms around Beck's neck. Her eyes shift over to Cat and her roommate as she feels slightly defeated. 

"You're fibbing," said Beck who was looking over his shoulder at the same two. He looks back, giving Jade a curious expression. "Why do you hate Sam so much? She seems like a sweet person."

"Because Cat is an innocent kitten compared to her. I've done my research on Sam. You know she has a criminal record?" Jade asked in a panic as she saw Sam take spin Cat and placed her hands at the girl's hips. "I don’t hate Sam - I just don't trust her."

With a large sigh, Beck releases Jade to do whatever. She may have a point. Cat has known Sam for several months now, and this is the first time they’ve all met each other (aside from last week). They don’t know what Sam is capable of. “Maybe I can take Sam’s offer about working with her and maybe I can get some kind of information for you. Would you be happy then? Play nice.” It was hard to please Jade, but seeing as his idea might have worked, Jade huffed in response. It was a good plan and he gives Jade a light peck on the cheek before walking away to chill with Andre.

Meanwhile, Sam was in her own little world as she danced with Cat. They were having fun despite the intense stare she can feel from Jade across the Asphalt Cafe. She groans and pulls Cat closer to her and whispers, “why does Jade hate me?” Her question made Cat look up into these eyes that wanted an answer that she couldn’t really give.

“I don’t think she hates you.”

“It’s obvious she does,” said Sam.

“Don’t you think hate is a strong word?” asked Cat curiously as she tilts her head upward to the blonde. They part ways after the last song and Sam keeps her fingers laced with Cat’s until they reach the table where everyone is enjoying what looked like themed tacos that were provided for everyone to enjoy. As Sam observed the fun chaos of the dance, she realized the decorations for this place had been a little out there, but Sam appreciated the weird vibe the school had given off. If she had any talent whatsoever, she would have loved to tryout for this place, but it looks like she’s stuck with online classes for now.


	4. Emotional Responses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Kick Back continues, Jade seems to keep her distance despite the two roommates becoming closer throughout the night. She is keeping a close eye on them. However, Cat feels like she should reveal her feelings to Sam thanks to a few wise words from Tori.

The Kick Back had continued well into the night and Sam often wondered if these kinds of parties usually lasted this long. It was around 11pm when Cat started to become famished again and Sam went to retrieve some food from the long tables that had been set out. Cat has been flirty all night, but Sam continues to ignore it despite how much she enjoys the attention from her perky redheaded roommate. A lopsided smirk appears on Sam’s face when she feels fingers at her ribcage and a face nuzzle into her backside. 

“You’re awfully affectionate,” said Sam as she piled food as high as the city skyline on her own plate. Cat smiles as she tagged along behind Sam and points to whatever she was craving too, seeing how Sam anticipated putting it directly with her own. Sam supposed they were sharing a plate tonight which had been a first. As much as the blonde loved food, Cat might have been gained up on the ranks of Sam’s Like List. So, it wouldn’t have bothered her tonight. Sam is staring at Cat with this expression that was equally affectionate until she feels a presence behind her.

It was Tori. She smiled at the two friends and pulled on Cat’s wrist who was unwilling to come with her to wherever she was being led astray. “Tori,” mumbled Cat as she looked back at Sam who gave her a tiny wave. “What was that?” There is an obvious pout on her face and Tori rolls her eyes as they stand on the other side of the Asphalt Café. “Sam is going to think I just ditched her.” 

“No, she isn’t.” said Tori surely. “I need to talk to you.” With the music still blaring out into the atmosphere Cat looks back at Sam who started talking with Beck again. They seem to be getting along well which is what Cat was looking forward to. She is glad the others are so taken with her. She watches for a moment as Beck hands Sam a small aluminum flask and she immediately knows what was in it. She didn’t know Sam drank, but she knew she shouldn’t doubt Sam in the slightest. Now that most of the chaperones were gone except for Sikowitz and Lane, there was more of a chance to get away with certain things.

Tori clears her throat, leading Cat over to a bench and sits down. “So, Sam. She’s quite something.” Cat sits next to Tori, feeling her heart flutter in her chest with Sam in her mind. She smiles, shifting her eyes down at her feet as she feels heat develop in her cheeks. 

“Yeah,” Cat replied quietly, “she is.”

“Do you like her?” Tori didn’t wait long enough to ask the question. She wanted to know now about every single juicy detail. Cat looks up at Tori with surprise on her face and she backs away, stammering slightly in response to the questions. 

“I.. well. What do you mean? Like her? Sam is great. Of course, I like her.” Cat tried to weave her way around the conversation to avoid answering the real question. Tori sighs, knowing it’s going to be difficult to move her way in to try and gain some kind of information. She can feel how defensive Cat is being, so that was already an obvious sign. Tori looks across the Asphalt Café and smiles watching Sam, Beck and Andre share a flask together. They seemed to be palling around quite well. Sam was basically one of the guys.

Tori smiles and leans into Cat playfully and pokes her flushed cheeks. “I mean, do you _like_ Sam? You can tell me if you want. I won’t judge, because if you don’t then maybe I should ask her out.” She was only joking. Tori wasn’t going to ask Sam out, but she needed a reaction from Cat that indicated her feelings and she seemed to have took the bait. Cat gasps softly and swallows hard before reluctantly nodding her head.

“Yes. I like Sam. In a way Jade likes Beck.”

“Then you should tell her.” said Tori.

“She knows… _sort of_. We have a weird dynamic that works sometimes.” said Cat as she stands on her feet. “But I can never come out and say that I like her to Sam’s face.”

The half-Latina knew why Cat wouldn’t tell Sam. it would ruin what they have. Maybe things would change if they knew of the feelings they possess for each other? “Even if she may not show it well, I think Sam likes you too,” said Tori as she stood up. She didn’t want to assume and get Cat’s hopes up, but it was obvious by the way Sam looks over before taking a shot of god knows what in that flask. “You should talk to her about it eventually. This mutual pining is killing me personally,” teased Tori as she giggles. 

Cat looks at her with an expression of horror. What Tori was suggesting was simply out of the question. For one, there was no way she could talk to Sam without wanting to throw up first. Fear quickly took over her at the thought, so she quickly stepped away from Tori before she made it even worse. She walked back over to the food tables and grabbed a few french fries off Sam’s plate. “Sorry about that,” said Cat. “Tori wanted to talk to me about a class assignment.” Not listening, Sam takes her hand and slips it around Cat’s waist as they walk to a round table to sit down. 

Whatever Beck had in that flask had to be pretty strong. Cat could smell it on Sam’s breath, but she couldn’t tell what it was. “Don’t worry about it. I’ve had a really fun night with you. Your friends are great and Jade has left me alone for a while.” Sam was glad that Jade had been nowhere in sight for the last hour. She didn’t know what she was planning, and Sam didn’t want to find out. She hoped that she could avoid contact with her for the rest of the night so they can just be with each other right here and enjoy themselves without all of the hostility. 

“I wonder where Jade is,” said Cat thoughtfully. “I haven’t seen her.”

“It’s probably for the best,” said Sam with a bit of slur in her words from the shots of whiskey. “I kind of just want you all to myself right now without any interruptions.”

After that moment, they sat there together and Sam was giving Cat her undivided attention as she talked about her school assignments and what she wanted to do for summer break. Three plates of french fries and chicken wings had been devoured in that time. Sam was grateful for the food, but even more pleased that she was able to spend this kind of time with Cat. She smiles at the girl as she lights up, talking about her future acting and singing career. “When I’m famous, would you want to come with me on tour?” asked Cat as she slipped a hand to Sam’s thigh.

Imagining Cat as a famous singer with an acting career was one of the more pleasurable fantasies Sam had. She never told Cat about them of course, but she knew if she was ever asked to come along with her, Sam would jump at the opportunity when she first saw it. The blonde is busy with a chicken finger in her mouth as she looks over, feeling the warmth of Cat’s hand spread through the lower half of her body and it makes her shiver. She swallows a bite of chicken and smiles at the question. 

“Of course, Cat. I have nowhere else to go. I always thought my place was beside you.”

The look on redhead’s face was priceless to say the least. There is a wide smile from ear to ear and with an excited giggle, she throws her arms around Sam who only cringes slightly at the contact. Knowing Cat this whole time, sudden bursts of affection are still hard to get used to. However, Sam just smiles and wraps an arm around the other girl. “Oh, Sam! That makes me so happy. Maybe I can hire you as my bodyguard.” Sam recalled the time not too long ago she worked as a bodyguard. She was good at what she did and with Cat being the one she’s protecting, it would mean a lot more to her than just a simple job.

For the longest time, the two girls stayed wrapped in each other’s arms without really realizing it until Jade appeared. The crowd was thinning out and she could see how chummy Sam was toward Cat. The queen of darkness huffed to herself and before she took a step over, her wrist was caught by Tori’s hand. All night, her friends have been trying to keep her away from the two evolving lovebirds and it was starting to become annoying to say the least. “Vega, what the fuck?” Tori is looking at her with this stone cold expression as if she knew what Jade was up to. 

“Leave them be, Jade.” Tori insisted and she felt Jade retract her wrist away roughly. 

“Why does everyone think I’m going to do something?” asked Jade.

“Because you’re being _you_ and you never give anyone Cat shows interest in any kind of mercy.” Tori sighs, looking at Sam and Cat who seemed to be lost in each other. They didn’t care about anyone else around them and Tori wished Jade could see that. Sam was good for her. “You should give Sam a chance.”

“A chance?” Jade asked curiously. She supposed that Sam would need to prove her worth, but even if she wanted to, Cat didn’t have to answer to Jade. Cat was her own woman and she could see anyone she wanted. Jade wasn’t going to stop her, but she was going to make damn sure that Sam wouldn’t hurt her. “Fine. She gets a single chance. If she fucks it over, she’ll have to deal with me.” Tori chuckles at how protective Jade is. She may not seem like it, but Jade really does care about people. She just puts up a tough facade. It’s her way of surviving.

It took everything in Jade’s willpower to not march over there and try to interrupt their conversation. She can see how happy Cat is, especially when Sam gives her the littlest bit of affection. “Let’s say you and I get out of here,” said Sam as she tucks a few stands of red hair behind Cat’s ear. It might have been the liquor shots talking, but she was feeling quite adventurous. They did have a babysitting job the next day, but she promised herself that it wouldn’t be that long out. It was going on well past midnight.

“Where should we go?” asked Cat as she took a small sip of punch and a few nachos off the plate they were sharing. It was pretty nice to sit like this and talk, but Cat was feeling a little guilty for not spending more time with her friends. “Maybe we should just hang out with the others, Sam.” Cat suggested. She is unsure of what Jade would say the next time she sees her if she and Sam run off gallivanting together into the night. Cat doesn’t even know what they were. They weren’t dating. This wasn’t casual. Sam could be influenced by the liquor to do these affectionate moves, but Cat tried to ignore that. 

Sam finished up the food that was left on her plate after Cat said she was done. It didn’t take long and after three plates of food, she was more than full. Sam tossed their trash into the bins nearby and took Cat by the hand before dragging her over to her friends. “Hey, Sam! A couple more shots?” Beck asked as he held up the flask. “There’s only a couple left.” He shook the flask and Sam could hear the liquid sloshing around in the can. It was tempting, but she is sober enough to drive but knew if she was pulled over, she would get fined. She didn’t want to risk that. She waves it off and Jade snatched it from Beck’s hand and chugged it like a grown man.

“Damn,” said Sam as she watched Jade take a breath after three or four seconds of gulping down the strong liquor. “That’s impressive.” The tone in Sam’s voice told Cat she was at least attempting to be friendly and that was always a good sign.

Seeing the two roommates hold hands with their fingers laced sent an angry fire through Jade, but the liquor had extinguished that feeling almost immediately. She didn’t take the compliment too lightly since this really was nothing to her. She takes in a sharp breath and exhales before handing the flask back over to Beck who looked dumbstruck that his girlfriend was capable of such things. He shouldn’t put it past her though. Jade was always full of surprises. “Well, it looks like this place is starting to thin out.” Beck said as he slid the flask into his pocket.

Andre and Robbie stood nearby with sleepy expressions on their faces. Everyone was exhausted and only Sikowitz had the balls big enough to continue on with the party with only a few other people who were able to move their sore bodies. He was blasting karaoke, looking quite _out there_ from so much coconut milk. “I swear he’s the best,” said Andre with a laugh. “Earlier, you shoulda seen that man chug two coconuts at once before it started to come out of his nose.” Sam only smiled at the thought. She had missed the action while her focus had been primarily on Cat the whole night. It was worth it though, so she didn’t feel all too bad about it.

“I think me and Sam are gonna head home for the night. We have a big babysitting job tomorrow,” said Cat sleepily. Absentmindedly, she caresses the back of Sam’s hand with her thumb and Sam noticed the little touch. After they said goodnight to everyone, Tori comes up behind Cat and pulls on her shoulder softly. 

“Don’t forget about what I said about telling her,” she whispered quietly. A slight panic bubbled up in the pit of Cat’s stomach as she watched the back of Sam’s head as she waved to everyone. Cat doesn’t reply to Tori, only gives her a look of displeasure. Telling someone she liked them was always one of Cat’s biggest hurdles to jump. They could flirt all night long and even kiss, but when she has to open her mouth and pour out anything emotional, she can feel the flight mode kicking in. 

Maybe she should just get it over with? Before they get home tonight, Cat’s going to raise the bar and tell Sam how she feels even though she would rather have a permanent splinter under her big toenail than deal with this. They head out to the partially empty lot where Sam’s bike had been parked and before Cat realizes it, she is pulled super close to the blonde. “Sam,” said Cat. Her voice had been caught in her throat by surprise and she is being held quite lovingly. She isn’t sure what’s going on.

“I had a fun time with you. Your friends are great, but you’re amazing.” said Sam as she situates herself against her bike comfortably, leaning against it. She pulls Cat toward her, placing her hands on her hips. Sam didn’t feel like going home yet, but she needed to be responsible for her babysitting job. “Tomorrow is going to be busy. When do we watch the runts?”

Cat smiles, placing her hands up on Sam’s shoulders. “Around 3pm. You can head into the shop for a little bit if you want.”

“Nah. I’m alright. I got paid, so we have some money until we do the job tomorrow.” There was a quiet ten minute pause between them and a known awkwardness filled the space. Sam is thinking of anything to say in order to curve that feeling, but it was Cat that spoke up first.

“Sam, can I say something please? It’s pretty hard for me, but I feel like this is a more perfect time than any.” Cat can feel the heat in her cheeks building up as she looks down at their feet. Sam chuckles, lifting Cat’s face up by her chin gently, nodding her head. Cat takes a deep breath and exhales.

“Sure thing. What’s up, kitten?” asked Sam.

“I’m just gonna come out and say it. I have feelings for you, Sam. I tried and tried to keep contained, but being around you so much…” she sighs helplessly and before she knows it, her lips are caught with Sam’s own. Apparently, Sam had been waiting for her all night to say something since Sam was equally nervous about it. The kiss was phenomenal. Cat can feel how eager Sam was, and despite the taste of whiskey on her lips, she liked the way Sam tasted. They search each other’s mouths, exploring every little nook and cranny before they part with one exasperated breath. 

“Sorry,” said Sam as their foreheads touched against each other gently. “I should have asked to kiss you.”

“No, no,” replied Cat with a giggle. “I’m glad you did that actually. It kind of broke the ice for me.” Pulling away, Sam smirks to herself and they kiss again before the redhead is handed her helmet. Maybe she was ready to go home? Perhaps tonight for the first time, Sam would consider sharing the big bed that she had battled for in the beginning.


End file.
